penny_dreadfulfandomcom-20200222-history
Mina Murray
Mina Murray (married name Mina Harker *1863 ✝1891) was the daughter of Gladys and Sir Malcolm Murray, the older sister of Peter Murray and long time former friend of Vanessa Ives. Throughout the first season she is being searched for by her father Sir Malcolm, after her disappearance when becoming involved with a mysterious foreign nobleman. Mina has appeared several times to Vanessa Ives in her visions during their search for her. When Mina was finally found by her father and his group Mina had been turned into a vampire. Sir Malcolm killed her in order to protect Vanessa. Personality and Appearance Human In her human life, Mina was a demure and polite young woman of English high society. She was always somewhat more restrained and proper in her behaviour than Vanessa Ives, lacking the streak of darkness that lurked within the mind of her best friend. Vampire As a vampire, Mina is the devoted servant of her unseen "Master", willing to deceive her former friends and kill without hesitation in order to help her sire achieve his goals. She shows no desire to be free of her master's control, instead binding herself to her master as a loyal subject. Mina showed no fear of Vanessa Ives, even when other vampires would not approach her. History Mina grew up in the Murray household, along with her mother and Peter, her brother. The Ives family were close neighbours, and Mina was childhood friends with Vanessa. Her father Sir Malcolm was a more distant influence upon her life, since he spent long periods away on his explorations in Africa. Mina's friendship with Vanessa broke down after Vanessa seduced her fiancé Captain Branson. Mina and Vanessa did not see one another for some years, though Vanessa was eventually informed that Mina had become engaged to a young man by the name of Jonathan Harker. After her marriage, according to Vanessa, she became entranced with a foreign nobleman. He seduced her and corrupted her by the time she vanished, and was turned into a vampire. Mina became a devoted acolyte to her master Dracula, and tried to lure Vanessa into several traps to claim her for Mina's master. It was in one of these traps that her true allegiance to her master was revealed, and her father Sir Malcolm Murray was forced to kill her to protect his surrogate daughter Vanessa. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': Mina, as an infected vampire, may have become stronger than when she was human, but she does not appear to possess truly inhuman strength like her master. *'High Durability': As a vampire, Mina has a greater resilience than humans, as she is able to recover from any wound that does not damage her head or heart. *'Hannah's Wink': Vampiric saliva contains an agent which prevents blood clotting, making it easier for them to feed. Abraham Van Helsing named this phenomenon in honour of his wife, who was infected by a vampire. Weaknesses *'Crucifix': Although vampires can stand to be in the presence of a crucifix, these symbols evidently have some deleterious effect upon them, as one master vampire chose to flee a confrontation in a room with a crucifix upon the wall, rather than stand and fight. *'Demonic Influence': Vampires seem to be repulsed or weakened by the dark power that resides within Vanessa Ives, although Mina was notably resistant to this particular weakness. *'Death of the Master': If a master vampire is slain, all of the infected created by that vampire will also immediately die. Appearances Gallery Mina,_Malcolm_&_Vanessa.PNG Mina&VanessaBFF's.jpg Mina-Vampire.jpg Mina&Branson.jpg Vanessa&VampireMina.jpg MurrayHarkerMina-Grave.jpg|Gravestone of Mina Murray Harker Category:Characters Category:Penny Dreadful Characters Category:Season 1 Characters (Penny Dreadful) Category:Season 2 Characters (Penny Dreadful) Category:Monsters Category:Deceased